


Spacey

by Fenikkusu_Ai



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 17:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Ai/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his experiences at Dark World, Judai chooses to muse alone. With the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spacey

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO GX.

 

With the soul of Yubel merged with his very being; Judai tipped his head to gaze up at the night sky on the secluded docks. How beautiful and still it was. Peaceful. It would be an understatement to say that the last couple of months had been anything but.

The weight of his Neospace cards in his pocket; Judai allowed the evening breeze to caress his wispy hair. It was one of the most refreshing and gentle sensations he had felt in a great long while. Here, no one yelled his name. Here, no one stared at him with a mixture of dread and awe. Here, no one asked for his all-important help. He could be just Judai—a child of space.

I wonder how the stars stay suspended in the mid-air. I wonder how they burn so brightly. Why are they made of anyway?

And, he truly was a child of space. In the past, some rude individuals would say he was just plain "spacey." But, that wasn't true. Not anymore.

Sometimes, the attention from the other students was just too much. Everyone wanted to see who the hero of Duel Academia was. Everyone wanted to see the former Supreme King. Everyone wanted to see the person who had been possessed by Yubel. Some of it was innocent curiosity. However, most of it was just comparing notes. Some mornings when he woke up; he felt more alien than human. Little wonder why he felt so compelled to study the stars hour after hour. At first, Sho and the others would come looking for him. Now, they all kept their distance. Out of privacy or disgust, he just wasn't sure.

I wonder how far away those stars are? Thousands of miles? Millions? Billons?

Judai also wondered how long it would take to bargain with the universe to remain among them.

It wasn't as if he was selfish or wanted to deny the earth his all-important help. At the moment, he merely felt more in common with those distant points of light above than with human beings below.

Sighing and exasperated with himself; Judai knew that it was time to return home. Even though it wasn't the home he wanted. Once more, Judai gazed up at the glowing orbs—reluctant to leave them as always. Still, he would always return. Always.

Tomorrow night, guys…


End file.
